Songfic: Comatose by Skillet
by Count Sporkula
Summary: Song: Comatose by Skillet. couple: narutoXhinata. Naruto isn't taking Hinata's death too well...


**Hallo! How ish everyone?**

**Okay, this is my first actual songfic. Well, that I've published. That only includes one song. (If you don't get it read moment 3 in my 100 moments story)**

**Anywhoo, that's beside the point. **

**THIS SONGFICCCCCCCCC is dedicated to Gaara'sCookiezz, formerly electric-jello, who requested that I write a songfic for this song!!!!! So here's to you, Gaara'sCookiezz!!!! HUZZAH!**

**Disclaimer: no. I don't. Own Naruto. **

**The song is Comatose by Skillet.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Comatose**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of…_

Her breath was warm upon his chest,

Her fingers cool and long

Her hair was soft and smooth and black,

And whispered such a song

As it swept across the downy sheet,

As white and pure as snow

Trailing tears across his cheek,

A deed he'd never know

She whispered in his ear, 'good night',

And rose up from the bed

She donned her coat and walked away,

Not knowing she was dead.

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

"OH MY GOD!" He woke up in a cold sweat, beads of it dewing across his forehead and at the nape of his neck. His heart was speeding as though in a race for his life; his breathing was rapid and it scraped the insides of his throat. He looked around frantically for her, craving to feel that breath on his skin just one more time…just one more time…

"Raaaaaaaaaaa-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screeched, reaching for the porcelain angel figurine on his bedside table and chunking it across the room as hard as he could, shattering it against the wall. _That beautiful porcelain face…that beautiful porcelain body….I just can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!_ he thought.

He lay back his head back into the depression in his pillow he had made in his sleep and stared blankly at the ceiling. His eyes traced patterns on the smooth, unmarked surface, though he didn't _see_ any of it. Azure and glazed over, they resembled a calm lake that has been frozen on the surface at the commencement of winter.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

The death of his baby, his sweetheart brought on a whole new meaning to the phrase, "You don't know what you're missing until it's gone."

The only catch was, he knew exactly what he was missing.

He knew exactly _who_ he was missing.

Every moment that passed since her sudden, violent death was another day that Naruto wanted to subtract from his life. Without her to wake up to every single morning, without to her to hold and feel and love and protect, his life was nothing. His life was a field mouse in the eye of a feeding snake. Worthless, expendable.

No longer did he think about anything; he relied solely on impulse. If he was feeling hungry, he would eat. If he was feeling bored, he would train. If he was feeling masochistic…he would take it out on his own flesh.

He thought nothing of it.

He spoke nothing of it.

He felt nothing of it.

He was a tree knocked over in the midst of a violent storm. He was living, but no longer alive. He inhaled, but he no longer breathed. His heart pulsed, but it no longer beat. He was no more than an empty corpse. The Kyuubi thrashed and rattled the bars of its cage, restless to escape. The only barrier preventing his release was the seal. Naruto didn't care.

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

"I'll go to Gaara…maybe Kakashi...force their hand with a kunai at my throat…

I'll do it myself.

Just…let….me….DIE!"

He couldn't help the words that escaped his lips, a hush of a whisper.

"I was such a fool….I should have held you tighter, kissed you sweeter…been a better man for you…oh, I should have told you how much I love you…I don't think you ever knew how much…"

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

The pillow, the blanket, the sheets…all perfect and made up on her side of the bed…they still smelled just like her. He wouldn't dare wash them. If anyone else touched that side of the bed, they could count on their lifespan suddenly being cut off at any moment. He could almost feel her weight pressing on the bed beside him…

_Breathing life_

Her lovely voice in the morning, urging him awake, as she kissed each eyelid until they opened…

_Waking up my eyes_

_Open up_

He would hardly let tears fall from his eyes. When they blurred his vision, images crept up in front of him, images so real, so intoxicatingly real, that he would reach a hand out to feel her face once more. Then she would disappear, as swiftly and silently as an apparition, which is just what she was. He would search frantically for her, looking all around, only to see her black hair fanned out behind her as she sprinted out the door.

He could take the agony no longer.

He jumped from the bed, fleeing from the memories because his life depended on it, and snatched a spare kunai off of the table. He pressed it lightly into his throat, his cerulean orbs welling up just before it broke the skin. Just one more time…he wanted to see her. She stood in front of him, his sacred angel, his beautiful, sacred angel that was out of reach. With one last breath that he took, he whispered to her…

"_Don't leave me alone."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yes, sweet dear children, I did not repeat the chorus like I was supposed to.**

**Oh well, I feel like that would have been to repetitive. **

**So I didn't!!**

**Please review, and send requests if you'd like!! This one was a request. Thanks again, Gaara'sCookiezz :D**

**I know this one was kinda depressing. But that's what I wrote. So get over it. **


End file.
